


Riven Throne and Liquid Gold

by ammcj062



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment-fic prompt: "If Kili (or Fili) had found the ring instead." Who finds the ring is deliberately left vague. Turned into a poem fill, which was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riven Throne and Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Format for this poem inspired by http://imgur.com/NMPvagb

9.

Riven throne and liquid gold  
‘round dragon corpse these legends told  
Armies clashing on the field  
as sundered is the Oaken Shield

Desperation clouds the heart  
now opened wide for darker art  
Battle fever sweeps the brain  
and unsuspecting brother slain

Old King’s grave and brother-bone  
for Doom of Man and Arkenstone  
Power lost to history  
can change a loss to victory

Promises of wealth and spoil  
bring Laketown Men to earthen soil  
Elven king and man of Dale  
see not beyond Deceiver’s veil

Allies come through masoned gate  
armed well with axe and armored plate  
Exiled folk returned to land  
again bend low to Dwarf-king’s hand

Hammers thunder in the deep  
and echo from the mountain keep  
Madness festers in the mind  
ambitions warped by cruel design

Darkened forge once more alight  
and Durin’s line assembles might.  
Middle Earth plunged into war  
when forces march from Erebor

Strike of axe on lowered shield  
reveals what trickery concealed  
Armies from beneath the ground  
their clang of steel a dreaded sound

Darkened cave and black forge smoke  
now Middle Earth begins to choke  
Barren rock and blackened sun  
and death will come for everyone.

 

7.

In the dark a Halfling waits  
who slipped unseen in through the gates  
Carrying a sharpened Sting  
and stealing back that cursed ring!

Hidden in the dragon slain  
so waits the downfall of a reign  
Enemy the once-called friend  
who brings an age now to an end

Moment right he leaps in front  
and strikes a blow with mighty grunt  
Treachery of golden band  
now leaves the king without a hand

Raging Dwarf is not as fast  
and dripping blood he cannot last  
Halfling slips through narrow gap  
a passageway in ancient map

Racing up he finds the sun  
Istari takes him and they run  
Once thirteen now only two  
all others dead but for them few

Council formed in secret place  
to fight the downfall of each race  
Sends a fellowship to aid  
destroying ancient bane mislaid

Five companions are they now,  
with swords and staff and Elven bow  
Erebor to Mordor’s gate  
to there determine worldly fate

 

3.

Dwarfs march south and orcs go north  
Twin towers send their hunters forth  
Wizard with a seeing stone  
despairing follows future shown

Gondor’s son by arrow felled  
to prophecy is other held  
Ancient fire’s whipping bite  
has turned the Grey into a White

Rhyming creature once more caught  
divulges pathways they have sought  
Ring Bearer must go alone  
for dangerous the pathway shown

  
1.

Burden now a precious thing  
he cannot toss away the ring  
Halfling heart has failed the quest  
and doomed the world to final rest


End file.
